Second Chances
by spazzgirl
Summary: In the past they weren't, but this time, they will be. NaruSaku Multi Verse Theory/AU fic. Rated M for possible lemons later on.
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with an all new story. I know I was supposed to start this after I finished "It Is What It Is," but I just couldn't help it because this story just won't leave me alone and neither would the plot bunnies *waves a stick around*. **

**The idea of this story is following up a Multi Verse Theory, in which even though NaruSaku wasn't canon in the manga, they could be in another life, henceforth where the theme "reincarnation" comes to play.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the series "Naruto" or any of the characters ued**

**Summary:** In the past they weren't, but this time, they will be

**This story is going to be another serious project of mine so expect some slow updates. For those of you who don't know, "It Is What It Is," has been updated for a while as well as "Me and You." **

**ENJOY!**

This is a story about two people who were destined to be soulmates

They were absolutely perfect for one another. They grew together, laughed together, bled together, and cried together.

A match made in heaven

Heaven

And

Earth

Both complimented one another very nicely

While the girl lacked in strength, she made up in intelligence

The boy lacked in intellect, he made up in power

Many people could see that these two were destined to be together. They had a very steady foundation with one another. The two knew each other inside out, from being able to call out on their lies to know when the other is in pain. Both the girl and the boy were always in synch with one another, if one was feeling upset, they tried their best to cheer each other up.

It was because of the boy that the girl decided to grow strong on her own.

The boy was able to acknowledge her new found growth.

The boy loved the girl very deeply from the very beginning, while the girl was developing feelings for the boy.

People believed these two were going to end up together and start a family, because both the girl and boy had everything that made up a relationship.

Sometimes fate can be a very cruel person.

The girl and boy were _so_ close in being together, that unsuspectedly, fate threw down the sword and cut the red string of fate that tied them together. In the end, the girl and boy did not end up together, instead they ended up becoming distant from one another as they ended up with different people.

In the end, the boy never got to tell the girl his real feelings towards her.

While the girl never got a chance to love him.

Though their psychical body maybe gone, their souls continued to live on, waiting for a chance to be together.

_In another life_

_In another time_

_Perhaps fate would give them their second chance and retie their red string of fate_

**END**

**First time doing a prologue, so I hoped you all enjoyed it. Honestly, this whole thing just came to me today, and I was like "Okay, might as well use this for a prologue." **

**Chapter 1 will come out soon, gave a preview of it on my Tumblr (link in my profile). **

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

**Wow I'm actually updating this story LOL. Sorry for the wait guys, I had to find my notebook that had outlines for this story XD. **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews. I'm also very well aware I have soo many stories out right now _ , ugh someone shoot me please!**

**For those of you who want to know, yes this does take place in the modern world, with slight possibility of some Naruto-verse stuff. I might do a big ass update for "It Is What It Is," meaning, I might have three chapters up for that story, depending on my mood.**

**This chapter is where the real story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!**

_Blonde hair_

_That reminded her of the sun_

_Cerulean eyes_

_The most beautiful color she had ever seen_

_That wide smile_

_Full of happiness_

_Whiskered cheeks_

_That reminded her of a fox_

_Memories of a life she once lived_

_"Please bring Sasuke-kun back."_

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan!"_

_"It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_"Sakura-chan, let's go on a date."_

_"As long as you're paying."_

_A pink haired woman secretly giving gentle smiles at the blonde haired man._

_The blonde haired man always giving off a real smile to her._

_She tried to reach for the blonde that was walking away from her. She shouted out his name, but he couldn't hear, it was as if she was mute._

Emerald eyes widened as she woke up from that dream. A reoccurring dream that had come to her at the start of her 18th Birthday, but would become more vivid as she got older. Now at the age of 23, for some reason her dreams were becoming clearer and she could actually see this mysterious man.

While she was able to get a clearer picture at the blonde hair man's profile, each time she tried to call out his name, no words were said.

"Just who are you, my sunshine." This was the question that always filled Sakura's mind ever since she had the same reoccurring dream.

Were these dreams meant to tell her something?

About a life she once previous had?

"Reincarnation is not real Sakura, get over it." The young woman told herself. Though for some reason, those dreams felt real to her.

She got up and started to get ready for work. The small hospital she worked at, wasn't too far from her apartment, so Sakura was able to take a bus there. For some reason, each time she saw a guy with blonde hair, her heart would race hoping it would be the mysterious young man from her dreams. She would always let out a sigh of disappointment when she didn't see the whisker marks on their faces.

"_Then again, who the hell is even born with whisker marks on their face?"_ She'd asked herself.

It was a slow day that the hospital, the only time anything happened is when a serious accident occurred and the ambulances couldn't bring the injured people to the bigger hospitals. Sakura only had to do several rounds before she went on her break. Despite the hospital being small, she was still able to make a good enough amount of money to live off of, not to mention that she barely needed any gas money. Tiredly, the rosette placed her head on the table and felt herself dosing off.

"You seem tired forehead." Looking up, Sakura saw Ino sitting across from her. "What, didn't get enough sleep last night?"

The rosette sighed and looked at her childhood friend. "I did, but keeping have these dreams."

"Oh," the blonde leaned toward a bit, "so what were they about?"

"Well it started on my 18th birthday, when they were just blurs but afterwards they started to get clearer. Soon I was able to see what was happening, and for some reason, these dreams were always about a young blonde man with tan skin and the most beautiful cerulean eyes." Sakura could hear Ino giggling. "What's so funny pig?"

"Well, it's just the way you described your dream man, you had a look in your eyes."

Sakura blushed, "Shut up pig!"

"Oh come on forehead, I'm just teasing you, so anything else about this mysterious man?"

The emerald eye female pondered for a bit. "Well, for some reason, these dreams took in a different time and place."

"What do you mean," the other female asked.

"Well, I mean, the timeline was different."

Ino could tell there was something more. "Anything else?"

Sakura sighed once more. "For some reason the guy knew my name, but somehow I knew his name and when I try to say it, I couldn't hear it."

"Hmm sounds like past lover you had." Sakura just raised a brow. "Oh come on forehead, doesn't it sound romantic. Your past lover is somehow contacting you through these dreams. Perhaps, its reincarnation? You know like something in the past happened to you two, and now you've both reincarnated to have the life you guys wanted."

The rosette just rolled her eyes. "Only you would come up with something ridiculous as this," she took a sip of her coffee, "besides reincarnation is nothing but a joke." Sakura looked down as her alarm went off. "Well I got to head back to work." The rosette nearly jumped as she felt a buzzing feeling in her pocket, she looked down at her phone screen.

_Your daily horoscope_

"_Sometimes what may seem like dreams, are actually memories of your past."_

Sakura was surprised at the message. "I don't even recall even downloading a horoscope app."

**END**

**There ya go kiddies, second chapter of the story. The pacing of the story will move along quickly, because I don't have to backtrack of explain a shit ton of things LOL. Anyways, the next few chapters will mostly be about Sakura, until she gets her fated meeting.**

**So please R&R!**

**Until then…**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
